MIEDO
by VmenFangirl
Summary: El miedo es un poderoso enemigo, en especial cuando nos hemos negado la oportunidad de enfrentarlo por el orgullo o lo que piensen los demás, y así lo dejamos crecer hasta que un día, sin aviso alguno, debemos encararlo de una vez…y para siempre.VxD SLASH


**MIEDO**

**Por VMenFangirl**

** .**

**IMPORTANTE:** Mi primer fic formal de **VladxDanny** (ehm…casi siempre las ideas se vuelven pics o cómics XD). Sip, es **slash/yaoi/shonen-ai**, como gusten llamarle así que POR FAVOR, si en algo ofende a ustedes queridos lectores este tipo de temas les pido de corazón que no comenten cosas desagradables -yo también soy sensible y por lo mismo no acostumbro ofender ni juzgar a nadie-. Simplemente no lo lean y así somos todos felices, ¿ok? ;3 ¡¡¡Gracias!!! 333 (en serio, no hay problema si no lo quieren leer).

** .**

**SUMMARY: **El miedo es un poderoso enemigo… en especial cuando nos hemos negado la oportunidad de enfrentarlo por el orgullo o lo que piensen los demás, y así lo dejamos crecer hasta que un día, sin aviso alguno, debemos encararlo de una vez…y para siempre.

.

**ADVISORY:** Contiene angst ligero y ciertas escenas yaoi algo descriptivas, así que lo clasifiqué como "T". Ok, ya dicho esto, pueden retirarse o seguir leyendo (les recuerdo que es el primero que me animo a hacer –y publicar- como tal de este tipo así que no lancen muy duro la pedrada en los comments por favor ñ///ñU). Hagan lo que hagan entonces, queridos lectores, gracias.

….

.

- ¡Por fin te tengo!

.

- ¡Eso es lo que tu crees Plasmius!

.

Nuevamente los mitad fantasma se encontraban en una batalla bajo el techo de ese viejo edificio a las afueras de Amity Park. La pelea había sido larga pero contrario a otras ocasiones, esta vez ambos estaban en su mejor forma, en especial el más joven, quien ahora tenía 21 años cumplidos, y cuya muestra de las constantes peleas con Vlad y otros fantasmas era más que notable en sus músculos ya bien formados.

Sin embargo, el otro mitad fantasma también había mejorado a lo largo de los años, descubriendo algunos trucos nuevos gracias a sus enfrentamientos con el chico fantasma.

.

En fin, los dos estaban enfrascados ahora en una de las peleas más largas de sus vidas pero también, tenían que admitirlo, estaba siendo interesante… y aún se pondría mejor…en formas que no se imaginaban.

.

-Y bien pequeño tejón, ¿finalmente te vas a rendir? – decía Plasmius mientras mantenía a Danny agarrado del cuello de su traje blanqui-negro.

.

- ¡Ja! Sabes que nunca lo haré, así que ¿por qué siempre me preguntas, eh Vlad?

.

- Jaja, pues supongo que es costumbre, además…sabes que nunca podrás vencerme

.

- ¿Oh si?, pues ¡eso esta por verse! – dijo Danny al tiempo que tomaba las muñecas de Vlad obligándolo a soltarle el cuello. Inmediatamente le lanzó un ectorayo directo al pecho, enviándolo lejos de donde se encontraba

.

- Buen movimiento Daniel –le dijo Vlad, saliendo de los escombros de la pared que había destrozado al ser lanzado- pero si esto es todo lo que tienes entonces olvídate de algún día poder vencerme.

.

Un gigantesco rayo color magenta fue enviado en contra del joven mitad fantasma, y lo hubiese alcanzado si no es por la pronta reacción de Danny de volverse intangible y atravesar la pared.

.

El chico apareció de nuevo pero no encontró a Plasmius por ninguna parte. Volteaba a ambos lados y estaba a punto de volar para buscarlo cuando de pronto sintió como unos brazos le sostenían los suyos en una llave que lo dejó completamente inmóvil.

.

- Sorpresa Daniel.

.

- Oh vaya, debo admitir que eso es nuevo Plasmius

.

- Mmhh…Aún tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga mi querido chico

.

- Bien, lo acepto pero te recuerdo algo…

.

Entonces Danny repentinamente se volvió intangible para voltearse y quedar mirando de frente al otro mitad fantasma, que ante sus palabras levantó una ceja e hizo una mueca en confusión.

.

- ..CHICO. – le dijo al tiempo que dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa de entre sus labios – … y además…

.

Vlad se sorprendió cuando en un rápido movimiento Danny lo tomó de la capa y el cuello del traje jalándolo hacia él, abriendo los ojos cuando sintió unos labios presionándose contra los suyos y abriéndolos aún más mientras la lengua de "ya no soy un chico" jugueteaba con sus colmillos para segundos después ser separado bruscamente de aquel pequeño invasor en su boca.

.

- … también tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga- Y diciendo esto último y dando unos golpecitos a la mejilla de su archienemigo, el muchacho entrecerró los ojos un poco, hizo una media sonrisa y después desapareció dejando a Vlad completamente en shock.

.

.

Minutos después el mayor de los mitad fantasma salía de su estupor agitando la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que no sólo estaba sorpresivamente ruborizado sino que algo en la parte baja de su cuerpo lo hizo ver que aquel beso no le fue totalmente desagradable a pesar de quien supuestamente venía. Eso lo hizo torcer la boca en disgusto y soltar un leve gruñido. En ese instante se volvió intangible para atravesar las paredes en busca del osado muchacho, a quien haría pagar por "semejante humillación".

.

Y no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, ya que éste yacía en el último piso, cómodamente recargado sobre una de las columnas del edificio, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo de forma inusualmente pícara.

.

- Ah, ya te habías tardado Plasmius. Dime ¿te perdiste? O…

.

-Mmmh, muy gracioso Daniel- exclamó Vlad en un audible tono de disgusto. Frunciendo el ceño y apartando su capa, caminó hasta donde se encontraba el chico fantasma.

.

Danny al ver que se acercaba el otro hombre, ni siquiera se inmutó, sólo se limitó a verlo de arriba abajo y, soltando una leve risita, terminó su frase.

.

- … ¿o es que lo que acaba de pasar hace unos minutos te afectó?

.

Vlad nuevamente tomó a Danny por el cuello de su traje y lo miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados

.

– ¿de donde demonios sacas esas tonterías Daniel? –

.

- No son tonterías Plasmius – Danny volvió a soltar esa risita – es que…es algo un poco obvio jiji -

.

El chico tenía razón, la evidencia de lo que había causado aquel beso seguía aún latente bajo los pantalones del traje blanco del mitad fantasma mayor, quien al verse descubierto, se ruborizó aún más que antes (algo ya de por si difícil estando en su forma fantasmal)

.

- ¿eh?...por…¡por supuesto que no me afecto en lo más mínimo! – le gritó Vlad mientras soltaba a Danny, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho y volteándose tratando de ocultar (obviamente sin éxito) su condición.

.

Danny cerró los ojos mientras trataba de ocultar esa pícara risilla colocando su mano derecha frente a su boca. Aquella era una situación graciosa desde su punto de vista, en especial porque no sólo estaba haciendo que su archienemigo se sintiera incómodo con su presencia, sino que además había quizás descubierto en aquel momento que Vlad ocultaba algo que hasta ahora no le había dejado saber, quizás por miedo al qué dirán, quizás por un supuesto odio ó rivalidad a la que se aferraba o quizás más bien por ese orgullo que siempre le había caracterizado y que –aunque jamás se lo había dicho- era una de las cosas que más admiraba de él.

.

Danny controló lo mejor que pudo su risa y viendo que Vlad seguía ahí parado con los brazos cruzados y completamente quieto, decidió acercarse a él. Estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro izquierdo cuando repentinamente una mano enguantada lo tomó de la muñeca para verse después empujado hasta quedar acorralado contra una pared.

.

Esta vez era Vlad quien lo tenía completamente sorprendido e inmóvil, con ambas muñecas aprisionadas entre sus fuertes manos. Danny pudo ver en Vlad una extraña expresión mezcla entre furia y … ¿frustración? , además de un brillo en sus ojos rubíes aún mayor al que siempre tenían, algo que el chico fantasma nunca antes había visto.

.

- Uhm…¿Plasmius? – dijo Danny en un tono algo asustado –uhm…oye, ¿estás bien?

.

No hubo respuesta por parte del otro, sólo seguía aquella mirada.

.

- Oye…Plasmius…Vlad, mira….yo…yo no quise…

.

Pero su frase fue cortada abruptamente cuando Vlad presionó fuertemente sus labios contra los de él, respirando agitadamente y apretando aún más las muñecas de Danny, como si estuviera tratando de desahogarse, de liberarse de algún extraño mal que lo aquejaba besándo al muchacho de aquella forma tan agresiva.

.

Finalmente Plasmius separó sus labios de los del chico fantasma, pero sin dejar de respirar de forma agitada y por supuesto, sin disminuir la fuerza con la que tenía agarrado a Danny.

.

- Por…por qué…¿por qué…hiciste eso…Daniel? – habló por fin, aún jadeando. Podía sentir como su corazón latía tan rápidamente como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar.

.

- ¿Qué…por qué….hice qué? – le respondió Danny de igual forma

.

- No…-Vlad inhaló profundamente, recobrando un poco más el aire- ¡no te hagas el tonto conmigo Daniel Phantom! – le gritó – ¡¿por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

.

- Yo ehm…yo…¡quería hacerlo eso es todo!

.

El mitad fantasma mayor se quedó callado un segundo ante esa respuesta y luego, completamente irritado, golpeó sus puños -que aún sostenían las muñecas del chico fantasma-, contra la pared y exclamó

.

- ¡¿qué?!....¡¿QUE?!....dime ¡¿qué demonios te da el derecho de hacer eso conmigo, EH?! ¡EN QUE CREES QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?! ¡MALDITA SEA!

.

Vlad estaba furioso, Danny jamás lo había visto así aún a pesar de todas las jugarretas que le había hecho antes, por muy irritantes que hubieran sido. Por un momento Danny sintió mucho miedo. Esa reacción era más que simple enojo por una travesura. No, era algo más profundo. O… sería acaso que…

.

Vlad soltó las muñecas de Danny y lo tomó de los hombros agitándolo, haciendo que el chico cerrara los ojos por un instante.

.

- ¡Respóndeme Daniel! ¡¿en qué crees que estabas pensando?!

.

Danny miró nuevamente a Vlad y esa nueva expresión que vió en aquellos brillantes ojos rubíes ya no era furia, lo que vió fue…¿miedo?. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su suposición de hacía un instante era cierta y a pesar de que quizás en ese momento si estaba corriendo un verdadero riesgo con el temperamento del otro a punto de explotar, se atrevió a confirmar su sospecha.

.

- Yo…estaba pensando en que… en que es algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo, pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado. Tenía miedo de que simplemente me rechazaras y me asesinaras en ese mismo instante, pero en vista de cómo estas reaccionando y por la clara expresión de tu rostro, puedo ver que aquí el que tiene miedo eres tú.

.

- ¿Qué …qué estás diciendo?–

.

Vlad estaba estupefacto. El chico fantasma había visto a través de él. Era como si su mente se hubiera vuelto aún más transparente de lo que era su propio cuerpo en estado fantasma. Como si aquellos ojos verdes hubieran podido penetrar directamente hasta su corazón. No, no podía ser. Eso era imposible. ¿Cómo? O es que ¿era ya tan obvio que era imposible ocultarlo? Quizás lo era…además…el beso que acababa de darle…pero ¡no!, si eso sólo lo había hecho por venganza, para desquitarse de esa mala jugada que el chico le hizo pasar unos minutos antes. Si, sólo era eso… ¿o no?

.

El hombre estaba ahora claramente confundido. Empujó a Danny soltándolo y después se volteó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, para caer finalmente de rodillas.

.

Danny al ver eso se despegó de la pared, y dijo – " Lo ves, es cierto, yo tenía razón. ¡Tienes miedo!"

.

- ¡Calla Daniel! – le gritó Vlad sin moverse de su posición. Su mente aún daba vueltas y su corazón daba tumbos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿qué eran todos esos pensamientos y emociones que de pronto se agolparon en su mente y en sus sentidos al escuchar aquella declaración? Debía ser una pesadilla, una broma…¡si!, todo era tan sólo una broma, una mala pasada por la adrenalina de la batalla y nada más. Claro…sólo palabras, un simple juego, algo sin importancia… únicamente tenía que ignorar todo y continuar, así que segundos después y sintiéndose animado por un renovado orgullo, se puso en pie nuevamente, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y recobró esa expresión fría que lo caracterizaba.

.

- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué podría tener miedo yo, ¡el gran Vlad Plasmius!? ¿De ti? –agregó sonriendo cínicamente- No me hagas reír muchacho.

.

Eso era el colmo, ¿cómo era posible que a pesar de que ya había sido descubierto aún se negara a aceptarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a seguir mintiendo a pesar de que él había notado desde tiempo antes –y más aún en esos momentos- lo que estaba pasando entre ambos? No cabía duda que a pesar de todo, aún no quería reconocerlo. El por qué era la pregunta. No, ya basta de tantas falsedades, si el asunto iba a seguir así, era mejor darlo por terminado ahí mismo. Así que pensando esto último Danny formó en sus manos dos ectoblasts que lanzó directo hacia el pecho de Plasmius.

.

- ¡Ya deja de mentir Vlad! ¡Deja de mentir y acepta que tienes miedo de mi!

.

- Te lo repito Daniel –le replicó al joven mitad fantasma, después de deshacer el escudo de energía color magenta que lo protegió del ataque -¿miedo yo? ¿ de TI?

.

- ¡Claro que de mi! Y no, no es porque creas que soy más fuerte que tú ni mucho menos, ya que tu ego no te dejaría decir lo contrario, no. Es por lo que sabes que sientes respecto a mi. Lo que has sentido desde hace tiempo –aunque realmente no se cuánto ha sido – y que a pesar de que ya no puedes esconderlo, aún te niegas a aceptarlo. ¡Tienes miedo de saber que ahora sé que sientes lo mismo! …Sólo que yo no lo estoy ocultando más.

.

- Eso…eso…¡eso es ridículo Daniel! – gritó Plasmius, aunque sólo por defensa, ya que sabía que lo que Phantom acababa de decir era nada más que la verdad y que el llamar "venganza" a ese beso no era más que una ridícula excusa para tratar de evadir la realidad que ahora lo apabullaba sin más consideraciones.

.

- ¿Ridículo? - preguntó Danny en tono despectivo - Bien…si es así dime… ¿por qué entonces cuando sentiste por primera vez mis labios no hiciste nada hasta después de varios minutos? ¿eh?

.

- ¿Por qué? Pues…por que… ¡me tomaste desprevenido! ¡Cualquiera en mi lugar se hubiera quedado igual!

.

- ¡Oh vamos! Por mucho que te hubiera tomado desprevenido bien hubieras podido salir de inmediato a buscarme, en especial tú que te jactas de ser siempre tan frío y calmado en cualquier situación. En especial tú, "el gran Vlad Plasmius", que siempre ha mostrado por otro ser vivo tanto sentimentalismo como el de una roca. Y más porque se trataba de tu archienemigo, a quien se supone odias a muerte. ¡por favor!

.

Vlad se quedó sin palabras de nuevo. Por absurdo que pareciera, lo que decía su archienemigo era demasiado cierto. A pesar de esa frialdad que siempre había mostrado y de la cual hasta hace segundos se sentía orgulloso y aún capaz de mantener, todo eso no era ya más que sólo un reflejo. Y es que la realidad era que aún su mitad fantasma -su lado cruel y vengativo, que había dominado por años su persona-, estaba a merced de aquella explosión de emociones, desatadas a partir de la repentina confesión (primero con hechos y luego con palabras) que Danny le había hecho. La cuestión es que se negaba a aceptarlo porque…por que… ya no sabía por qué. Ya no tenía excusas, todo con cuanto podía haberse escudado había sido expuesto, así que tuvo que aceptarlo… tenía miedo.

.

- ¿Y bien? – le grito Danny cruzando los brazos – ¿no vas a decir ya nada?

.

Vlad sólo lo miró. Tenía miedo, pero no iba a dejar que la situación se le saliera de las manos, así que tomó una decisión y colocando los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo cerró los puños, cerró los ojos un momento y después de un profundo suspiro, comenzó a caminar despacio hasta quedar de pie frente a Danny, quien tenía en su rostro una clara expresión de enfado.

.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el de ojos verdes – Ya no vas a decir nada ¿verdad? Claro, sabes que tengo razón aunque lo quieras negar. Miedo de mi y de lo que sientes, de lo que siento, de lo que los dos…

.

- ¡Oh, ya cállate Daniel! - le gritó Vlad. Luego miró a Danny, lo tomó de los hombros, lo acercó a él y le dijo en voz baja al oído – Si, tenía miedo

.

Danny sólo se quedó con los ojos abiertos. Finalmente lo estaba diciendo y… no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

.

- Tenía miedo –continuó Plasmius – miedo en efecto pero…porque…yo…yo… -y luego de mirar los brillantes y grandes ojos verdes de Danny simplemente exclamó -¡oh, maldita sea!-

.

Y entonces lo besó. Esta vez profundamente, sin violencia, pausadamente, moviendo sus brazos para rodear con ellos el cuerpo del muchacho, en un cálido abrazo que el otro correspondió luego.

.

Poco a poco y sin más palabras ya, continuaron las caricias aumentando, envueltos aún en ese beso que ahora parecía eterno.

.

Pero ahí no terminó, porque ese conjunto de emociones y hechos pronto dieron paso a algo nuevo.

.

Danny tomó los broches de acero que sostenían la capa de Vlad y los abrió, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo. El de cabello negro de pronto dejó de besar al chico, y lo miró sorprendido… ¿Es que acaso pretendía…? ¿acaso él quería que…?

.

- Si, eso quiero Vlad - respondió Danny, como si adivinara la mirada que el otro acababa de darle.

.

- Pero…es que…yo…tú…aquí … - comenzó a balbucear el otro mitad fantasma, pero al observar aquella mirada dulce y decidida, junto con esa sonrisa que Danny le brindaba, se conmovió y después de un suspiro dijo- esta bien…si eso quieres

.

Danny sonrió amplia y pícaramente mientras comenzaba entonces a quitarle la parte superior al traje de Vlad. Este hizo lo propio con la parte superior del traje negro de chico. Después, siguió el turno de los guantes, posteriormente ambos cinturones, uno negro y uno blanco, caían al suelo haciendo sonar las hebillas.

.

Ya quedando ambos con el torso descubierto, Vlad comenzó a besar a Danny en el cuello, con una extraña sensación de querer clavarle los colmillos ahí mismo. El otro al sentir dichos besos sólo comenzó a gemir tímidamente.

.

Poco a poco esos besos fueron bajando hasta el pecho del muchacho, y una lengua juguetona comenzó a lamer y masajear sus tetillas.

.

- ¡a-ah! – fue todo lo que Danny pudo exclamar. Aquella sensación era indescriptible. Nunca se imaginó si quiera que Vlad pudiese saber esos trucos que causaban tanto placer y eso que sólo estaba masajeando con la lengua y estaba en su pecho. Ahora ¿qué pasaría cuando llegara a…? Ante ese pensamiento el muchacho se ruborizó.

.

De pronto Vlad empujó a ambos hasta llegar a la pared, y de ahí hasta quedar en el suelo. Entonces continuó pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de Danny, acariciándolo y lamiéndolo hasta llegar a su estómago. Ya más cerca de donde terminaba el pantalón del chico, se dio cuenta de lo obvio que era ya lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando.

.

- Te gusta esto ¿verdad pequeño tejón?

.

- Ahm…si-ahh – le dijo Danny entre gemidos – Y al parecer no soy el único –agregó en voz baja al notar él también la notable excitación de Vlad.

.

Plasmius seguía ahora dando sensuales mordiscos al cuerpo del muchacho fantasma, causándole pequeñas heridas que comenzaron a sangrar un poco debido a los colmillos. Por instinto, Vlad comenzó a succionar la sangre, provocando que Danny se estremeciera ante aquella mezcla de placer y dolor.

.

La respiración de ambos comenzó a acelerarse, y en un hábil movimiento las manos azules del mitad fantasma mayor retiraron el pantalón del traje negro del chico, junto con sus bóxers.

.

Danny se encontraba ahora más excitado que nunca, y comenzó a exhalar gemidos de placer aún más fuerte en el instante en que sintió su virilidad atrapada entre los dedos de Vlad.

.

El chico fantasma sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante la ola de sensaciones placenteras que experimentaba en aquel momento. Aquello era más que indescriptible. Sudaba, su corazón latía a una increíble velocidad y casi no podía respirar. Cerró entonces los ojos cuando percibió dos dedos explorando su interior hasta que éstos encontraron su próstata, rozándola gentilmente.

.

Un shock eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo, provocando que gritara tan fuerte que Vlad se vio obligado a taparle la boca, pues aunque se encontraban completamente solos, más valía no alertar a nadie de su presencia.

.

Danny estaba más que complacido y deseaba que Vlad lo disfrutara tanto como él lo hacía, así que tomó la iniciativa y pasó una de sus manos recorriendo el abdomen del otro, hasta llegar al pantalón. Ahí, simplemente metió su mano, cerrándola al encontrar el origen de lo que mantenía abultada la prenda, y comenzando a darle masaje.

.

Esta acción hizo que Vlad exclamara un profundo "¡aah!" por aquella agradable sorpresa y que Danny sonriera.

.

La pasión se encendía en el aire cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que llegó en momento en que la situación obligaba a seguir adelante.

.

Danny comenzó a bajar con algo de dificultad el pantalón de Vlad, y este lo ayudó a terminar su tarea.

.

Entonces el chico fantasma tomó del cabello de la nuca a su compañero, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, y entre la sorpresa de uno y la mirada decidida del otro, aquellos labios dejaron salir con palabras el deseo de ambos

.

- Hazlo ya –

.

Vlad sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver sus colmillos. Esa nueva actitud del que había llamado su "archienemigo" lejos de molestarlo, lo hizo sentirse aún más excitado. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado el chico en aquellos años, no sólo físicamente – lo cual complacía a sus ojos y a su tacto- sino también emocionalmente. Había madurado y eso lo enorgullecía.

.

- Como ordenes…pequeño tejón…

.

Vlad entró lentamente, y poco a poco los movimientos de vaivén comenzaron a aumentar, acompañados por diversas exclamaciones de "¡ah!" y "¡oh!" provenientes de las bocas de ambos.

.

Más y más rápido, aquellos movimientos tenían a los dos hofas sumergidos en un intenso y aturdidor éxtasis, que culminó en el instante en que llegó el clímax…instante que fue delatado cuando los ojos de ambos se abrieron brillando intensamente y el edificio entero se cimbró con el fuerte sonido que provino de su interior, producto del lamento fantasmal de Danny, un lamento que más que eso, era placer puro.

.

Ni siquiera la mano de Vlad sobre la boca de Danny pudo evitar que el chico explotara de aquella manera, aunque, después de lo que acababan de experimentar, ya no tenía importancia si alguien se alertaba. Estaba agotado pero increíblemente feliz. Después de tanto tiempo; después de todas las dudas que lo atormentaron con respecto a sus sentimientos por Maddie y Daniel; después de todo lo que había pasado con el muchacho; tantas peleas, tanto supuesto odio que le había tenido y aquella rivalidad que por años creía sólo era eso… finalmente todo quedaba atrás para dar paso a un nuevo comienzo.

.

Era cierto que había tenido miedo desde el instante en que descubrió aquella noche sus verdaderos sentimientos por Daniel. Si, esa noche del 4 de julio hacía cuatro años, en la fiesta que celebraron en su mansión, durante una de esas "discusiones" con el chico, cuando éste lo miró en reproche con aquellos grandes ojos azul celeste, algo lo sacudió por dentro, haciendo que primero saliera de ahí hasta el balcón con una de sus acostumbradas disculpas formales y un "esto no ha terminado Daniel". Después, ya a solas, continuaba en su mente dándole vueltas a esa extraña sacudida que le había revuelto el estómago hasta que finalmente reflexionando, llegó a la conclusión de que su obsesión por Maddie, ese supuesto "amor paternal" que siempre había considerado era lo único que podría sentir por Daniel y aquella eterna rivalidad, eran más que sólo eso.

.

Si, desde entonces había sentido miedo de sus propios sentimientos y quizás era por eso que a partir de ese instante sus encuentros con el héroe mitad fantasma eran en cierta forma extraños: atacándolo con cierto rencor, culpándolo mentalmente por lo que le hacía sentir pero al mismo tiempo sin querer realmente hacerle daño; y todo por culpa de aquel miedo a admitir lo que sentía… hasta que el mismo Danny lo hizo confesar, liberándolo al fin de esa carga en su corazón.

.

Plasmius miró a Danny, que estaba ruborizado y aún agitado y, después de darle un suave beso, lo rodeó con su brazo izquierdo y murmuró a su oído:

.

- Gracias

.

El joven hofa no comprendió exactamente por qué le agradecía, pero con una sonrisa cerró los ojos y respondió al abrazo de Vlad en un silencioso "de nada, yo también te amo".

.

Desde ahora todo sería distinto para ambos y, así lo deseaban, para bien.

.

.

_"A veces el miedo puede hacernos sentir confundidos, perdidos y hasta furiosos, pero lo importante es que no nos dejemos vencer por él, en especial cuando al final se encuentra la felicidad que hemos estado buscando y más aún, cuando se trata de estar al lado del ser amado"._

.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** Oh Dios… no puedo creer que al fin lo escribí… ¡¡mi primer fic slash formal!! *faint* . Uf, cielos…. no sé que decir… sólo que este tipo de cosas son las que suceden en mi mente *cofdurantelamadrugadacof*, después de estar viendo pics en DA (Vladsgirl, Momobun, Busoni, entre muchas más), leyendo fics como los de la grandiosa Nakokun, Nightcathybrid o Kanaid Black (en específico su fantástica historia llamada "Desesperanza" –de la cual espero el final ansiosamente XD - ) y leyendo los hermosos doujinshis de Lucrecia. Así que sí, a todas ellas –mencionadas o no, del DA o no- les dedico este one shot con todo cariño (aunque nunca lo lean XD). Es el primero que hago de este tipo y la verdad no sé que tan bien haya salido jeje ñ_ñU…además no soy muy buena escribiendo romance ^^; … en especial porque cuando lo intento por lo general el resultado es (a mi parecer) extremadamente "OoC", cursi y empalagoso…como siento que sucedió al final de esta historia jaja XD *relee el final* …¡cielos!, ¡que cursi soy! jaja X//D … por eso no escribo de este tipo de cosas seguido -y menos yaoi- X//D…¡soy pésima! XP …ejem…decía… y por eso termino por abandonar el proyecto ¬w¬U , pero en fin, ojalá les guste y gracias de antemano por leerlo. ^w^


End file.
